


Zoo i powrót do domu

by NoNameRat



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: "I Go To The Zoo" Song, Family Issues, Gen, References to Drugs, Sad and Happy, Zoo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: Nathaniel ma prawie jedenaście lat i lubi chodzić ze swoją matką do zoo. Jego ojciec oczywiście o tym nie wie. Nie musi o tym wiedzieć.





	Zoo i powrót do domu

**Author's Note:**

> sezon trzeci odsłania wreszcie nieco informacji o rodzinie Nathaniela, yaiks.

Nathaniel siedział na tylnym fotelu samochodu. Mielił własne palce i wpatrywał się w wycieraczkę pod stopami. Czasem niepewnie podnosił wzrok i jego oczy automatycznie łapały ruch - drżące breloczki zawieszone na lusterku, smuga wyprzedzającego ich samochodu, dłoń jego matki opadająca z kierownicy na gałkę skrzyni biegów.  
\- Mamo. Dlaczego... tata jest na mnie zły? To moja wina, prawda? Przepraszam, mogłem się bardziej postarać.

Słowa zawisły na chwilę we względnej ciszy. Za szybą wibrowały przytłumione dźwięki miasta, chwilowy łopot skrzydeł ptaków poderwanych do lotu, silnik turkotał swoim rytmem, radio nastawione na losowy kanał śpiewało coś cicho do siebie, kobieta na przednim siedzeniu zacisnęła mocniej zęby. Zmusiła się do spokoju. Opadły jej ramiona, westchnęła i zerknęła krótko na syna przez ramię.  
\- Skarbie, to nie twoja wina - odpowiedziała powoli.  
\- Ale wczoraj powiedział, że jeśli--  
\- Wiem, co wczoraj powiedział - rzuciła sucho, ucinając mu w pół zdania. Natychmiast tego pożałowała. Nathaniel znów zamilkł i splótł dłonie, nerwowo wydłubując nieistniejący brud spod paznokci. Kobieta westchnęła ponownie, przecierając twarz dłonią. Przez parę sekund walczyła ze sobą, aż wreszcie drgnęła opanowując się. Powstrzymała się od sięgnięciem do torebki, w której miała swoje leki. Miała ochotę łykać je garściami przy każdej najmniejszej pomyłce.  
\- Przepraszam, Nathaniel. Posłuchaj... Twój ojciec chce dla ciebie jak najlepiej, ale czasem przesadza, wiesz? - Stali na czerwonym świetle, więc odwróciła się w jego stronę. - Nie powinien na ciebie krzyczeć, nie zrobiłeś nic złego, rozumiemy się?  
Pokiwał niepewnie głową.  
\- Zielone... - zwrócił jej uwagę na zmianę światła.  
\- Dlatego – powiedziała puszczając hamulec i ruszając do przodu – żeby poprawić nieco humor, idziemy do?...  
\- Do San Diego Zoo! – dokończył Nathaniel uśmiechając się wreszcie.

***

To było długie popołudnie. Przeszli przez cały obszar Zaginionej Puszczy, który był wydzieloną częścią dla tropikalnych zwierząt; Kanion Pand, ptaszarnie, Azjatycki Pasaż i Afrykańskie Skały. Tą trasą mogli zaliczyć wszystkie obowiązkowe zwierzaki, które trzeba było koniecznie zobaczyć, bo zawsze je wspólnie oglądali. Najważniejszymi punktami wycieczki były niewątpliwie pandy, małpki i kangury. Dotarli do Miejskiej Dżungli, gdzie akurat zdążyli na ogólnodostępną pogadankę o nosorożcach. Tutaj też złapali jedną z wewnętrznych linii transportu zoo - Kangurzy Bus. Przejechali nim przez całą Słoniową Odyseję, zatrzymując się raz na obiad w restauracji zoo Szablozębny Grill, drugi raz, żeby posiedzieć dłużej przy wybiegach dla lwów. Nie zabrakło też miejsca na deser. Resztki słodkiego smaku lodów mieszały się Nathanielowi z otaczającym ich gąszczem roślin i zapachem zwierząt. Zwierzęta były spokojne, kręciły się po obszernych wybiegach, od czasu do czasu spoglądały w stronę zwiedzających. Nathaniel powstrzymał się przed pomachaniem im. Zauważyła to i posmutniała.

Skoro skończyli już strefę safari, teraz szwendali się już bez planu zmierzając ku wyjściu, czekając aż zaczną boleć ich nogi, i wtedy będzie można uznać wycieczkę do zoo za zaliczoną. Rozmawiali o szkole, kolegach Nathaniela, jego lekcjach pływania, w oddali gdzieś zatrąbił słoń i obydwoje na chwilę zapomnieli o troskach. Wraz z upływem zaczynało się robić coraz chłodniej, ale było to przyjemny pogodny chłodek letniego wieczora.  
\- Mamo? Popatrz na to.  
\- Nie pokazuj palcem Nathaniel, to nieeleganckie.  
\- Przepraszam, ale popatrz!

W witrynie sklepowej, z koszmarnie drogimi markowymi gadżetami i pamiątkami, czaiły się na klientów kolorowe, wypchane pluszem zwierzaki. Nathaniel nie miał za wielu zabawek. Nathaniel Senior uważał, że nie przystoi to w jego wieku i powinien zająć się bardziej istotnymi rzeczami. Na przykład, okazuje się, że istnieją zajęcia z zakresu biznesu i finansów dla nastolatków, którym Nathaniel Junior ledwo był. Dziesięć lat? Nie dobił nawet tej słodkiej jede _nastki._ Dzieciak powinien chlapać się w wodzie i chodzić do szkoły, a ojciec zapisał go na cały zestaw różnych prywatnych zajęć. Nathaniel średnio je lubił, ale nie chciał sprawić nikomu zawodu. Właściwie, był to obowiązek. Musiał być najlepszy skoro miał iść do Stanford i ciężką pracą zasłużyć sobie na miejsce w firmie ojca, tak? Nie potrzebował zabawek tylko dziecięcy garniturek i dużo presji.  
  
\- Zebra, kangur czy krokodyl? – spytała.  
\- Krokodyl! – odpowiedział niemal od razu. Zachwyt nad pluszowym zwierzakiem rozjaśnił mu twarz.  - Jest wielki - szepnął, kiedy zielony gad znalazł się w jego ramionach.  
\- Tak jak ty, rośniesz ostatnio jak na drożdżach. Nazwiesz go jakoś?  
\- Hmm... Nie, raczej nie. Zostanie Krokodylem, tak jak jest.

Wzięła go za rękę i ruszyli znów ku wyjściu.

***

Usiadła za kierownicą samochodu, zmęczona po niemal całym dniu w zoo. Przekładała z dłoni do dłoni kluczyki, wpatrując się w swoją torebkę, myśląc co w niej miała. Nie chciała wracać do domu. Ocknęła się, kiedy trzasnęły tylne drzwi.  
\- Zapnij pasy – przypomniała Nathanielowi.

Co ją czekało w domu? Żyli w dobrobycie. Pieniądze to jedyne czego im nie brakowało. Perfekcyjni Plimptonssowie, tak? Piękna rodzinka, mieszkająca w pięknym domu, same sukcesy, wspaniałe życie. Takie wspaniałe. Zdradzający ją z sekretarką mąż, duszne powietrze, puste, zmęczone pokoje, wszystko puste, szare, puste, puste. Miała ochotę wymiotować. Nastawiła radio na publiczną stację, KPBS 89.5 FM, skąd popłynęła cicho symfonia instrumentów. Nie zwiększyła głośności, więc muzyka czasem ginęła wśród dźwięków wszystkiego innego dookoła. Wzięła cichy wdech i wydech. Chciała już tylko położyć Nathaniela do łóżka. Podlać swój ogród. I samej zasnąć. Zasnąć. Zerknęła na torebkę.  
\- Gotowy?  
\- Gotowy.  
\- Jedźmy więc do domu.

**Author's Note:**

> (Kudosik zawsze w cenie, zostaw kudosa jeśli ci się podobało! Rzuć komentarzem, jeśli chcesz coś dodać od siebie. :)


End file.
